callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Richtofen's Grand Scheme
Golden Rod Not Going in Between the platesGolden Rod Not Going in Between the plates why is this happening i have the golden rod the pipe is in place whats going on?23:36, August 30, 2011 (UTC)23:36, August 30, 2011 (UTC)~~ Untitled Can't wait! It'll probably have like 20 steps. I'm betting it'll involve Mule Kick, Hacker, and the new wonder weapons. Hiptechboy 17:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Guide I got the achievement, there's a guide out already. The secret achievement is the SECOND easter egg, which you can only perform AFTER completing this one. You DON'T get the gamerpictures for completing just this achievement, and you do see Samantha. You acquire a 90-second Death Machine for the completion of this achievement, and you can complete it with two people. Rewards (gamer pictures) What do you think of it? Dionekele 10:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Possibly. can you add that to her page somewhere? Enable edits please? I want to add step 1 & step 2 but I can't, enable it please? Agreed, I want to add a complete guide to this achievement but can't. Owned674 18:46, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Anyone got a video yet? 21:24, August 23, 2011 (UTC) It's not a Verill Generator. It's a Vril generator. Someone please fix this. 21:33, August 23, 2011 (UTC) can this be done with 1 or 2 people? i dont have gold ATM and i want to do it. ive waited a long time for this and i NEED to know, please. KRISHANKO 03:18, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it can be done w/ two people, but it will be a challenge w/ one, I'm sure. Lil diriz 77 (Talk) 10:23, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Cryogenic Slumber Party can be done solo but I am not sure about the Big Bang Theory. Also, for videos, check out yoteslaya, MrDalekJD, or NGTzombies. I prefer NGTzombies.Tigersaber 00:01, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Requirements? We seem to be really unsure of the requirements at the moment. We know we need the Wave Gun to knock the ball down from the signal dish, the QED to move the plates, and the Gersch to move the ball. We also need to have Richtofen as a player. Here's my question: Does the player who is playing as Richtofen NEED to have completed the Call of the Dead and Shangri-La easter eggs? It would make sense, then he would have the focusing stone and the golden rod, which are used in Moon's easter egg. I've read around, and people have said that the CotD and S-L easter egg achievements ARE required. I sure hope not. Can anyone confirm this? And could someone add a list of current requirements and needed weapons, etc? Thanks. Lil diriz 77 (Talk) 10:22, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't think you need the achievments. I too have seen that stated, but when I play the map as Richtofen, I receive the golden rod without even owning the other map packs. HungryBagel 17:42, August 24, 2011 (UTC) YEP, you definitely do not need any other map packs. I completed the entire Easter Egg as Richtofen. HungryBagel 20:37, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Were is the proof of this you may just have the map packs we need proof of this first. The fact that you need all of that seems unlikely to me. Treyarch would not have done that. Either way im not buying Anihilation just to do this easter egg and i have not done the CoTD easter egg either. (Jererulz 08:26, August 26, 2011 (UTC)) My mistake, I will confirm that one player must have the achivements. Otherwise, the golden rod just doesn't appear. HungryBagel 17:11, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Has any one found a solo version of the easter egg yet Ok, here's my predicament. I have all of the necessary bits for the Easter Egg, the trophies and what-not, but in co-op, for some reason, Richtofen doesn't have the rod. IT IS SO ANNOYING!! what can i do? (this is on PS3) 05:57, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Ending what kind of fucken ending is that richtofen blows up the world and controls all the zombies while samantha, dempsey, nikolai, and takeo are all about to get slaughtered by zombies on the moon what ever happened to happy endings. Maxis blows up the world not Richtofen.Jprince1015 00:14, August 25, 2011 (UTC) you are missing the point the earth and the main characters are going to die there is no way they can take on that many zombies. --- you seem to forget that in der riese, the trailer showed them "dying". and then turned out they were teleported through time. a plausible theory that i agree with is that they may again be teleported, but this time back in time. 02:32, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I agree with your theory because Takeo swears to get revenge on al of Group 935 and Samantha wants revenge on Richtoften because of "what he did to daddy." These references are stated at the end of the Easter Egg immediately after the Earth is blown up. Virus5252 01:21, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Mule Kick If you get downed/die with the permanent perks and have a third gun, do you still lose a random gun?Jprince1015 00:14, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Nope! HungryBagel 00:40, August 25, 2011 (UTC) The perks are permanent so you will not lose Mule Kick upon downing, therefore you do not lose a gun. Virus5252 01:23, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Pack-a-Punch after the Easter Egg This is a question for all the players that have done the easter egg. Out of curiosity, what happens to the pack-a-punch machine after you complete the Big Bang Theory and destroy the Earth? With the Earth gone, so is Area 51. I was wondering how Treyarch solved that little problem. Do you just have to have the three pack-a-punched guns that you want before you finish the easter egg? The earth does not get techniquily blown up element 115 gets spread on the earth and it broke the whole atmosphere of earth but yes parts of earth is blown up. And you can still go to area 51 after and you can see stars close in the sky its all orangey and it changed the zombie eye color from orange/yellow to blue i have no idea why but the zombies look kick ass with blue eyes! And theres a theory that they didnt blow up the real earth that they have been in a second demenision the demension where the zombies ended up when the teleporters failed at der riese Tleaman 16:05, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Note about what Takeo says *SPOILER ALERT* At the end of the egg, Takeo says "I promise to destroy every last remnant of 935. I will destroy them all!" Despite all the blah blah about this being tha last map, me thinks this means that at least something more of zombies is on the way. Should this be added to the trivia? Ben Again 11:51, August 25, 2011 (U its just the last for blops. 19:23, September 22, 2011 (UTC) you can do the easter egg solo you just cant do the big bang therory part of it Achievements requirements? Confirm, please? Could somebody please confirm the following requirement listed?: * "Call of the Dead and Shangri-La Eclipse Easter Egg Achievments (At least one person in the game must have them)" Thanks. Lil diriz 77 (Talk) 15:57, August 25, 2011 (UTC) no nobody does, richtofen starts with the stuff no mater what. Cookiehftw 02:39, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I hope not I have a PS3 so I cannot confirm this as of yet. I did not buy Anihalation (spelt wrong) and i did not do COTD easter egg. (Jererulz 08:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC)) Yes I can confirm it. Without doing the Call of the Dead Easter egg, Richtofen will not have the Vril Generator/Golden Rod. Without doing the Shangri-La easter egg, Richtofen will not have the Focusing Stone inside the Vril Generator/Golden Rod. The Golden Rod/Vril Generator with the Focusing Stone is ESSENTIAL and there is no choice for the step in which Richtofen hacks the computer and talks to Maxis. But note that ONLY the player who is controlling Richtofen needs both of those achievements/trophies. Guitar t-boneTalk! 08:29, August 26, 2011 (UTC) That is just annoying now i dont look forward to moon as much. I sure as hell aint forking out another $20 australian just to get Shangrila and I do not know anyone who has done the CoTD easter egg. Oh well ill just play Der Rise. (Jererulz 20:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC)) I have done both achievements and I was playing split screen and the golden rod didn't show up but then I was playing online and I had it.So I think you need too a least play online with someone else to get the rod. Actually, as long as one person in the game has the achievements, whoever is Rictofen will have the golden rod. I have done it with me and my bro, me having the achievements and him not having a single one, and he was Rictofen.Goonsquad6 (talk) 02:54, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hardest Easter egg The article says that this is not the hardest Easter egg as it only requires 2 players, unlike eclipse which needs 4, however I don't agree with this statement as the easter egg itself is ahrder to pull off, and the eclipse EE is needed to have been done for at least one of the players. Jammy Duel 14:47, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hardest Easter egg People say the eclipse EE is the hardest because of needing 4 players. The Big Bang Theory EE is actually considered the hardest due to the requirement of needing the other achievements from EEs from Call of the Dead and Shangri-La, and the fact that you MUST be online.Goonsquad6 (talk) 02:50, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Solo Easter Egg Hey guys, I completed the "Cryogenic Slumber Party" (75G) achievement on solo. So, can anybody update the easter egg page saying half of the easter egg can 'be done solo? Tigersaber 23:57, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Personally. even though I've never played this map I think an update COULD be released so that the entire Easter egg could be completed on solo just with the player not receiving the revive perk and getting the other 7. 09:42, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Help maybe? So, my friends and I are at the point where you have to put the Golden Rod in between the plates. However, no matter where he points his crosshair, the rod isn't going in between the plates. Can anyone help? --With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450' ]]You will know the truth... And the truth will set you free.. 07:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) The player who is playing as Richtofen has to have completed the Call of the Dead and Shangri La easter eggs (aka. have the achievements) or else he will not have to golden rod to begin with.Tigersaber 16:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Actually Anon he doesn't have to have them. Mutantslayer, the tube that connects the cpu to the plates has to be placed before the Golden Rod. Maybe thats your problem? (probably not much help as you asked for help hours ago) /*\_Capoe_/*\ 16:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) To Capoe ^^: My friends and I had the very same problem, and we had put the pipe in. We did every step according to the wiki, and watched multiple youtube videos to reaffirm that's how it was done. It just wouldn't let our Richtofen place the golden rod. DarkreaperSW 12:50, August 28, 2011 (UTC) If anyone actually is to need help I am available most of the day on Xbox live, virus5252, just send me a message or a party invite and I will assist you. Most steps in the wiki for the Achievement are not well explained, and its alot easier to explain when you have a voice as a guide, not a text. Technically every step can be done alone. You can do solo to complete Cryogenic Slumber party, but at this point it is pointless to go on because even if you are Richtoften then you do have the golden rod (Vril generator). If you have 2 or more players then the golden rod will spawn with Richtoften, so the rest can be completed. Me and my friends only have the Call of the Dead achievement, not the Shangri La, and we were able to complete the moon easter egg with no problems.Virus5252 17:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Can we add (if needed in the trivia section) what the story of this achievement is rather than the steps on their own. Ginister 02:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure it works co-op without any of the achievements? Virus5252, you said it works when you ha the Call of the Dead achievement, but what happens if you don't have both? Can you still do it co-op? Tigersaber 17:25, August 28, 2011 (UTC) This may be a glitch in the system but I have created another account and used it offline, the only achievements I have earned on this account is Cryogenic Slumber Party and The Big Bang Theory. I have completed every step through Splitscreen with a friend. You can, with little to no doubt, complete these achievements without the achievements from Call of the Dead or Shangri La. And under Trivia I believe we should add that the zombies eyes turn blue after Richtoften and Samantha are switched. it has happened all 3 times that I have made it this far. Virus5252 01:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Cool thanks. Ill maybe try it with a friend in the future.Tigersaber 23:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Tried again last night, this time I was Richtofen. Wouldn't let me put in the golden rod. DarkreaperSW 16:59, September 1, 2011 (UTC) OK guys Im having some major issues with this easter egg. Neither do I have the call of the dead and the shangri la map packs nor do I have the achievements for them. So whenever I play split screen, Richtofen NEVER spawns with the darn golden rod. So does that mean you have to have the previous two map packs? Tigersaber 15:51, September 4, 2011 (UTC) STEP 2 In step 2 the light are yellow not green I was playing yesterday and I was stuck looking for green light until I figure there were 4 yellow light could someone confirm the color? They are green. May just be the brightness on your game or TV that makes them look yellow. Please sign your posts. /*\_Capoe_/*\ 12:53, August 29, 2011 (UTC) so could we put both color so people don't get confused or put depeding on you setting the color may vary?12:57, August 29, 2011 (UTC)MVME2NIGHT It is green, and if you were to put both it would just confuse people, however you could word it in a way such as "...green light (that may appear yellow on cetain screen settings)..." Jammy Duel 13:08, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I just edit to say "The color may vary depending on your TV setting " yall right putting 2 color may confused peopleMVME2NIGHT 13:14, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay, me and my brother (playing as Player 2 on split screen) tried this and got to the point where we move the pads, however they just dissapeered, I was also then able to get the steel pipe and put it in place, making the noise, but the plates still aren't there, and as a side note, right after the deathmachines that last 90 seconds Sam wasn't there. Could anyone help with any of these issues? 16:44, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, first off you need to hit the plates at Area 51 with an explosive and then use the Gersh device to transport it into the teleporting pad. When you teleport to the Moon, the plates will be next to the Quick Revive machine. Then, a player with the QEDs must throw one at the plates for them to go the computer where you place the wire/steel pipe. Does that help? If Sam wasn't there after the death machines, it must be a glitch. Tigersaber 23:25, August 31, 2011 (UTC) can you put the vrill genarator in between the plates after the wire is connected or does it have to be before the wire is connected???? 04:47, September 2, 2011 (UTC) You dont really need to have done the call of the dead or the shangri la easter egg richtofen automaticly starts with the golden rod and the rock. Cookiehftw 02:36, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure you don't need the maps?Tigersaber 15:57, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Requirements for EE Ok guys and girls, I have a big problem here. Ive heard many people say Richtofen needs the CoTD and SHangri La EE achievements to complete Big Bang Theory for Moon but I ve heard many others saying they did not need it. Can we get some 11% confirmation on this please? I played split screen, both offline profiles, that neither had the maps nor the achieements, and Richtofen did not spawn with the golden rod. Can anyone else either confirm this or help confirm the previous-EE-achievement theory for this map's EE?Tigersaber 20:12, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Where are they going next? Yeah, basicly where r they gonna go next w/ zombies story? I can just picture the guys at Treyarch just sitting at their desks thinking of wut to do now. They're probably saying, "Hmm. Well, we just blew up the Earth, so wut r we gonna do next. Let me think..................F*CK!". I know one things for sure; they r NOT gonna quit zombies. I mean, zombies is wut made Treyarch just rake in the $. I don't see why they would stop doing zombies if it's making them richer. My thinking is that it's the end of THIS story. They could make a whole new story in an alternate universe w/ whole new characters, and a whole new story and everything. Yeah i'm aware of wut Takeo said at the end, but i still don't see how they could continue the story from here. wut do u guys think? Zombiehunter115 17:32, September 9, 2011 (UTC) well remember that sam and richtofen traded body and sam want her body back and even though richtofen is kind of gay I don't think we want the body for himself. so I think that the next E.E. had to do with them switching body again.and the earth didn't blow up I don't know what people keep saying that it will take more than 4 rockets to blow up the earth even with 10 nuclear bomb we wouldn't blow up the earth. I think rockets hit some parts of the earth crust but they still somelife on earth. and they could travel back in time to stop maxim but I think they either going to aethe 'the hollow earth' or they could go underwater on the ocean floor heck we went to the moon the ocean is the only place we haven't gone but I think alien could also come into play.MVME2NIGHT 18:24, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Legooreostudios 20:17, March 18, 2012 (UTC) since that in the rockets there was element 115, all form of life is zombified on the earth so there are just more zombies that's all The rockets didn't destroy Earth though, it only destroyed the U.S and probably Africa (based on the appearence). Everywhere else stays the same on the model. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 19:27, March 20, 2012 (UTC) How to fix the egg getting stuck! Just do the other steps. It should then slide in place. When using the QED on the plates... I was playing splitscreen and the two times we tried it, the plates would not end up next to the computer. We got them into the receiving bay and threw a QED on them and they just disappear. There were no breaches in the receiving area so there was gravity and oxygen. We were playing on the Playstation. Any ideas? Richtofen's Intentions What exactly would Richtofen have acheived even if Maxis' countermeasures hadn't been set off? To me, it seems kind of pointless to go through the effort of every map, then switching bodies with your dead boss' daughter, just to control zombies? Even assuming he wanted to control the world, there's not much point to controlling the world if it holds naught but thyself. 21:18, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Solo Completion Can you fully complete the easter egg on solo if you have done both of the past easter eggs? Why does it say you can't? What's the reason? edit requirements? Can we update the Requirements? Alright, so I can tell you there's something wrong with the requirements. Either the main room requires air, or the person (or a player in the lobby, I'm not sure) needs to have completed the previous easter eggs in order to place the Vril Generator. As you can see in the screenshot, I was Ric. and I had the Golden Rod in my possession, but I could NOT place it. (Yes, the lead pipe was on, I'm not stupid) There were three people in the lobby, I had never done a Black ops easter egg, one person never did a black ops easter egg, and then the last guy had only done Call of the Dead and Moon easter eggs. He says that when he did moon, one person in his lobby had done the Shangri-La, so I'm deducing it is only possible to complete this achievement if at least one person in the lobby has done Call of the Dead and at least one person has done Shangri-La before moon can be done. Can this please be added to the list of requirements so no one else spends 3hrs+ only turning up to be disappointed? = SamousInd. (talk) 07:48, May 27, 2013 (UTC)